


Lifeday

by LadyOfCaraverre



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux x OC, Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lifeday, but I hope you'll like it, realisation of feelings at different speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfCaraverre/pseuds/LadyOfCaraverre
Summary: General Hux spends a Lifeday with his wife. It was an arranged marriage and usually the two of them don't like each other, at least it seems this way. But on Lifeday everybody is in a better mood than usual.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lifeday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter from a Fic I'm working on, so here's what you need to know:  
> OC is a princess, Hux married her to form a military alliance with her system.  
> She is a horrible person towards him most of the time, but there are moments when she seems like the only person who cares about him.  
> OC has good reasons to be mean to him, but to keep it short: she does it to protect him from getting close to her.
> 
> I listened to "Writer In The Dark" by Lorde while writing it, in case you need something to listen to.

Armitage Hux stepped out of his quarters to walk along the endless grey hallways, being greeted by his employees wherever he went with a small nod. He nodded back, a little confused by the enthusiasm that was shown by the personnel. The atmosphere on the cruiser was different today, somehow joyful and rumbustious. His walk led him towards the cantina to fetch something for breakfast. The moment he entered he noticed the unnatural amount of people inside, before his attention was caught by someone who always seemed a little out of place, but not today. His wife was sitting at a table, surrounded by stormtroopers and officers, telling stories with a glow of excitement in her eyes. Everybody around her was carefully listening to every word she said, eating up every detail she told them. As if she had sensed it her eyes suddenly met his, something changing he could not really interpret. And then she gave him a small, welcoming smile that banished every thought from his mind. He almost forgot that the people around her were not working but wasting their time with something unproductive. Almost. He cleared his throat.  
“What is going on here?”  
Immediately the officers straightened their backs, stormtroopers hastily snatching their helmets. The only person not reacting like a frightened animal was the princess-general. She just stood up, threw the fellowship one last look and then made her way towards him. As she passed him she implied for him to follow her with a small nod. Internally sighing he did as she wanted.   
A few meters away, just out of audible range she stopped.  
He opened his mouth, ready to give her a speech about work efficiency, but she pre-empted him.  
“I know what you are going to say and I would usually agree, but… give them a day off today. They deserve it, don’t you think?”  
“Why today?”, was the only answer she got.  
After that she surveyed him with an incredulous look.  
“Are you serious? Most of the personnel never get a day off, not really, and today, of all days, you still want to make them work?”  
“Of course. The resistance never rests and neither will the order. No matter what day it is. What even is so special about today?  
She frowned, taking a moment to answer.  
“Hux, today is Lifeday. The employees should spend time with their families, take a break from the constant work or just relax for a day.”  
Lifeday. Stars, he had not thought about Lifeday since his time on Arkadia.  
The same thing seemed to dawn on her now too.  
“You do know what Lifeday is?” She asked in a hesitant tone, as if trying not to embarrass him. It did not work.  
“Of course I know what Lifeday is. I just don’t see why it is important for my employees to be inefficient because of that.” Maybe that had come out a bit too harsh. It did not matter, his wife did not seem hurt. No, she seemed rather thoughtful.  
Slowly she started to speak again, phrasing every word carefully.  
“Lifeday is not about being unproductive or lazy. It is about spending time with and giving attention to what is important in ones life. Besides work. On Lifeday one reflects on things and often people who make life… more enjoyable. To appreciate what one has or sometimes wish for more.” She paused, looking at him carefully before adding: “Is there not something, besides what you have worked for yourself, that you are grateful for? Something that betters your life without even trying… or maybe even a someone?”  
He swallowed. Someone who made his life better without even trying. He thought about it for more than a few seconds under her stare that seemed to see through everything that was going on in his mind. At the end he came to one final conclusion that did not surprise him as much as it should. There were few things like that.  
And one of those things, the only person in fact, was standing right in front of him.  
He glanced at her, straightening his posture.  
“I suppose there is one thing like what you mentioned. My cat, Milicent.”  
She looked like she tried to suppress a smile.  
“Well then there are three possibilities of how this day will continue. One, you could command everyone to get back to work, thus disappoint many people. Two, you could go to your quarters and spend the day with Milicent, or talk to the personnel for once. Or…”, she hesitated and seemed to struggle with herself..  
“Or”, she continued, “you could talk to the personnel with me and then later hold a moving speech about life and love to the people of Scormith. The choice is yours.”  
Had she really just offered him to spend the day with her? That seemed unusual. Now that he thought about it, in the few minutes of their conversation she had in fact not been a brat for once.  
She had not once insulted him or tried to talk down to him.  
Perhaps this was a new start for the both of them.  
He wanted smile at that thought. Her offer made him feel better than it should, something in his chest suddenly warming. The question of why appeared in his mind, but he already knew the answer to this. The person in front of him, his wife, had somehow made her way into his heart. He did not know when, but he had started liking her. Liking her a little too much, if he was being honest.  
And as Armitage Hux looked at the princess-general and realized that he did indeed have feelings for her, he felt perhaps the most powerful feeling out there.  
He felt hope.  
So he gave her a nod and said; “Lead the way.”

“…so be proud, and a happy Lifeday to all of you!”  
Bells began playing in the background as the princess held her husband close, her arm around his waist, the both of them smiling into the camera.  
With a quiet click the recording ended and the astromech made its way out of her chambers. The general harrumphed and slowly let go of her, the warmth of his body being replaced by a chill.  
“Thank you”, she said while looking up at him.  
He hesitantly nodded and a rather awkward silence spread between the two of them.  
After he had taken her offer to spend the day with her, much to the princess’ surprise,  
the pair had gone back to the accumulation of officers and troopers and after an hour of tense conversation the personnel had started to warm up to the idea of the general being a part of their group now.  
It had warmed her heart to see him getting more and more comfortable around his employees and she had been a little bummed about pulling him away from a newly comfortable environment. But she had promised her parents that she would hold a speech on Lifeday and, if possible, give the happy couple with her husband again.  
And so they had went to her chambers and pretended to be in love, which had been easier than she had thought. He had surprised her especially, his acting as he threw her looks that made her heart beat faster being very convincing.  
She returned her attention to her chambers and her husband, who was still staring at her. Now it was her turn to clear her throat.  
“Well, that was it. Thank you for doing this, I believe the public will be very satisfied with that display of our… love”  
“I shall hope so. Now that we are done here, I will go back to the cantina. I overheard some troopers talk about a special dinner.” He hesitated before adding: “Would you like to join me?”  
She nodded and led the way, passing him quickly so he did not get to see the smile that crossed her face.  
As they were walking down the hallways of the Finalizer there was a gain a silence between them, only this time it was not uncomfortable but pleasant.  
The few people they met greeted Hux and her with a respectful nod.  
As they reached the elevator, she opened the door and implied for him to enter first.  
With a small frown he stepped into the cabin, her following him after a short pause.  
She stood beside him, both facing the doors, and as the elevator performed a small jerk she stumbled closer to him, her shoulder now touching his arm.  
Strangely neither of them seemed to care about bringing a distance between both again.

An hour later, after having eaten a meal that she had not expected from the military cuisine, she found herself accompanying the general to his quarters, simply because they were on the same level as the cantina.  
As they passed a big viewpoint, she stopped, her attention being caught by the breath-taking view that lay in front of her.  
The finalizer was currently positioned outside the outer rim and from the viewpoint she could see the galaxy as she had never seen it before.  
She had always been fascinated by the stars, as a child often laying on her balcony while gazing at them, the countless bright points feeling more like a home than the palace and the people inside.  
Mesmerized, she stepped closer, her husband following her after a moment.  
After a few seconds of enjoying the view and the presence of the person next to her, she said: “The stars have always fascinated me. And now that I have been to some of them I appreciate them even more. One could even say that I am grateful for them”, she added, her attempt at humour probably failing miserably.  
Her husband was quiet next to her, and just as she wanted to turn to him, he began to speak.  
“I have not really thought about the stars for a long time.”  
He let out an amused snort before continuing.  
“Kind of ironic, considering that I spend most of my time amongst them. But now…”  
He paused, his sentence trailing off into nowhere. This was the closest he had come to sharing something personal with her, she realised. It felt good, too good.  
Suddenly he continued: “Yes, I suppose I’m grateful for the stars too.”  
Now she looked at him, his face being illuminated by the soft light of the hallway and the galaxy’s suns, the stars reflecting in his eyes as he gazed at them.  
There was a strange expression on his face, he looked enchanted, as if he was being carried away by the stars into a new, quiet world. He looked at peace.  
Suddenly, breathing became harder for her, her heart skipping a beat as she took in his appearance. Seeing him like this sparked a feeling in her that she had not felt in a long time. Her heart started to ache as she looked at her husband who seemed somewhat otherworldly now, and could only be described as… beautiful. Her husband was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And the feeling she felt…  
Love, a voice inside of her seemed to whisper.  
Suddenly she was overwhelmed by the certainty that she had fallen in love with him.  
The general, her husband, had somehow managed his way into her heart without her noticing. Or maybe she had noticed, but chosen to ignore everything regarding her feelings. It did not matter.  
She returned her attention to the stars, the wonder at the gorgeous imagery replacing the sudden storm of emotions inside of her.  
She would think about what this discovery meant for her later.  
For now, the only thing that mattered were the stars in front of her, and her husband next to her, his presence alone being enough to make her feel comforted.  
She would give everything to stay in this moment forever.  
But a few minutes later she turned to him again.  
“It is late and we both have a meeting with the supreme leader tomorrow. I suggest we return to our chambers now.”  
He nodded, the light of the stars still in his eyes.  
They walked the last few meters to his chambers, neither of them wanting to say goodbye yet. But she knew that it was necessary, no matter how much she wished she could stay with him for the night.  
“Good night then”, she said, turning towards him for one last time.  
“Good night”, he said quietly, his eyes fixated onto her.  
With a nod she turned her back on him and made her way back to the elevator.  
She did not see the way he looked after her until she had vanished around a corner.


End file.
